Sabrina
Sabrina (サブリナ Saburina) is a fanon character created by Nami14.She first appeared in the 7th Fireside Crusaders Movie. She later appears as a secondary character throughout the Extended PnF Universe Series. She is a supporting character in the Future Heroes Series. Early Life In her early age,h er parents had never pay attention her, focusing only on their work. On one time they finally paid attention, they died from an unknown sickness, leaving her as an orphan. With no one left to take care of her, she begin walking away from her hometown and ended up Danville.S he then crosspaths with the Fireside Girl Lodge and the Fireside Girls.Uon meeting there, she had become friends with them, including Phineas and Ferb. She then lives in a house that used to belong to a neighbour of Katie's. There, she began creating various inventions, including an android named K. During the timeline of the first EKDC Movie, she crosspaths with Katie, Apple Bloom and Lovelitchi from the 3rd Series Timeline. She learned about her creating the avatar system from them. After sending them back to their own time (in reality though, they ended up in another time), she began creating the Avatar System, hoping that it would be useful someday. She then finished K at some point between EKDC and FC. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Fireside Crusaders to be added... Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains to be added.... Future Heroes Series Avatar System During the 7th FC Movie and the third series, she mainly uses her avatar body. This was possible with the Avatar System as it transfers her mind into a digitized body version of herself while her real body stays unconcious. As of the Future Heroes Series, she no longer use the Avatar System. Personality When she was young, she wanted attention, even from her parents. But that part of her personality soon faded after her parents died, leaving her in a severe depression. Once she come across the Fireside Girls, Phineas and Ferb, she finally escaped from her depression and embraced her new friends. In her current age, she is very much arrogant, less serious, a little narcissistic and somewhat tomboyish in personality, though from the inside, she's very kind hearted and helpful. She is also very eccentric. In response to her aggresive and narcissistic side, she is usually irritated everytime K is standing in front of her or having his drink time in the middle of the battle. Underneath them, she is still very much sad that her parents are gone. Physical Appearence EPnFUS Timeline She has long blond hair and part of that hair covers her right eye. She also wears a red shirt and a white skirt along with white shoes. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she wears hairpins. She also wear red gloves. FHS Timeline During the Future Heroes Series, she tied up her hair in a ponytail style. She also wears a white karate outfit and a red belt. Relationships to be added... Background Information *She is considered a loose counterpart for Masato Jin/BeetBuster as both have avatar bodies and a humanoid robotic partner. Both of their partners usually covers them, which always ended up irritating them. **Katie and Nyx seems to be only ones who noticed the similarity. *Though she had been rescued from her imprisonment, she still uses her avatar system until Fireside Crusaders Forever. *Her Character Song is Perfection (alongside K). Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team